everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Airmé Arc-en-ciel
Airmé Arc-en-ciel is a 2015 introduced all-around character. A handsome, shy, and considerate boy, Airmé looks forward to living his destiny. He was selected by the Storybook of Legends to be the next rainbow prince in the fairy tale Fairer-than-a-Fairy. In the destiny conflict, Airmé is a Royal as he is very fond of his destiny. Character Personality Airmé is an almost unbelievably shy person and tends to have a rather hard time socializing. He is generally very quiet, talking seeming to be something he does only when he has to, and will usually break out blushing if you you to come up to him and suddenly start chatting with him. But once you get to know him, you will discover a very sweet and romantic prince who just wants to make you happen. He is not the most fluent speaker of English, French words often replacing English ones in his sentences. He doesn't mean for it to happen, but it just does. This is a strong aide in his speaking insecurities, and what of his greatest longings is that he was a more eloquent speaker in the language of his school. This insufficiency is mostly because he didn't begin learning English until middle-chapter school. Airmé is a rather sensitive boy, often taking things too seriously. He usually takes jokes and other frivolities for blunt honestly, even in obviously lighthearted situations. Because of this he tends to feel unhappy and left out in relaxed, jesting groups. His feelings can be hurt very easily to the point that many have learned to be cautious about what they say to him. Airmé is very considerate and understanding. For one who has such difficulty socializing he seems to have a large store of wisdom on human emotions. He has a talent for helping to make others feel better, and yet he still struggles to handle his own emotions. Along with this Airmé can tend to be very clingy. He suffers from separation anxiety and he never feels completely at rest unless he is around someone he cares for. So, because of his shyness, he is often feeling rather depressed. However, slowly, but surely, he has been making more friends and He is a very creative student who is always coming up with new ideas, though he prefers to keep most of them to himself. His main outlet for this is used through his art. Throughout the day, when not carefully trying to take notes and pay attention in class, Airmé will be silently sketching. One of his main pastimes is painting, and he especially enjoys using watercolors. He'll occasionally go for acrylics when feeling a bit bolder or more experimental, but watercolors is his honest favorite. hen he is with people he knows well, Airmé can easily get everyone to work together on one of these ideas of his. At times he can be described as determined and dedicated. Once his heart is set on a task he will keep working until it's finished. He doesn't enjoy it when his work is cut short or whenever he feels his job could have been done better. Being the meticulous person he is, Airmé often feels like his projects are less than satisfactory. Airmé can almost always lighten a dark situation with his kind words and gentle optimism. It's rough for him whenever times are hard and he tries to "fix" these bad things, or at least try to make it seem more hopeful whenever he can. It's just a part of who he is. Modest - TBA Fussy and a Worrier - TBA Conservative - TBA Appearance Airmé is a boy of average height with light peach skin. There are a few freckles on his cheeks, but they are barely visible. He has a slightly slimmer build than most of the other boys his age. He has messy reddish-blond hair that is slightly curly and leaf green eyes. He is constantly pushing his hair out of his eyes and his expression usually includes either a concerned frown or a sweet smile. Interests He absolutely loves cooking, his mother teaching him everything she knew when he was young. This fond memory added to his usual success in the kitchen has been this a hobby the prince enjoys very much. Airmé's loves anything artistic, having an appreciation for music and theatre, but his greatest passion is painting. His dorm walls are a mess of his paintings of quiet scenes and couples smiling up at rainbows, and is desk is a mess of his many artistic supplies. He also plays the violin, something he started to do in late spellementry school. Fairy Tale Main article: ''Fairer-than-a-Fairy '' How the Story Goes Once upon a time, a king became the father of a daughter so beautiful that he named her Fairer-than-a-fairy. However, this angered the fairies and they sent an elderly fairy with only one eye and one tooth to kidnap the young princess The old fairy took the girl to a castle and charged her with taking care of two glass bottles that contained a magic liquid in which the old fairy soaked her eye and tooth at night as well as tending to a fire which she warned the princess must never be allowed to burn out. While lonely, the princess had been followed to the castle by her pet dog and cat who both kept her company for the years to come. The princess grew and one day when she was out in the garden, sunlight strikes a fountain and creates a rainbow through which she hears the voice of a prince. The prince explains that he is being held prisoner and can only speak through rainbows. The two talk when they can and fall in love, however, Fairer-than-a-fairy spends so much time out in the garden that she allows the fire in her bedroom to fizzle out. The cruel fairy orders the princess to retrieve a new fire from a monster that loves to eat young girls. However, on the way, Fairer-than-a-fairy meets a bird who tells her to pick up a shining pebble. When the princess reaches the dwelling of the monster, only the monster's wife is home and is impressed by the princess' beauty and manners and gives her the fire and another magic rock in exchange for the shining stone. Upon returning to the castle, the princess and rainbow prince decide to place a crystal bowl on the bedroom windowsill so they can talk without worry of the fire going out again. Sadly, one day the prince tells her that his prison is to be changed and that he will no longer be able to talk to her through the rainbows. The next day would be their last chance to speak with one another. The following day was cloudy until the very end and in a hurry to speak to him, Fairer-than-a-fairy accidentally knocks over the crystal bowl, spilling the water, so she empties the bottles of the magic liquid so that she can speak to her prince. Rather than face the wrath of the old fairy and desperate to save the rainbow prince from his new prison, the princess leaves the castle with her cat and dog, as well as the magic stone that the monster's wife had given her and a sprig of myrtle. She uses the stone to make a magic shelter to sleep in, but the old fairy catches up with her. The princess' dog bites the fairy which makes her fall and break her tooth which allows Fairer-than-a-fairy to escape, and the following night when the girl sleeps under a tree that grew from the myrtle and the fairy once again caught them, the cat scratched her eye out and the trio once again escaped. For the next three nights, the princess meets three women who gift her with a nut, a golden pomegranate and a crystal bottle which are only to be opened when she needs them the most. Soon, she comes to a castle with no doors or windows which is suspended by silver chains. Knowing her prince must be inside, she opens the nut and inside is a tiny hall porter who climbs the chains and shows her a secret door. Inside she finds the rainbow prince in a deep, enchanted sleep. Hoping he will recognize her voice, she loudly repeats her story to him to no avail. She then opens the pomegranate, out of which fly numerous violins which start to rouse him from his sleep. She then opens the crystal bottle which contain a siren who tells the princess' story and succeeds in waking the rainbow prince. The walls of the castle opens and a court assembles, which includes the prince's mother and the three women. The queen reveals that the prince is now king while the women explain that Fairer-than-a-fairy is indeed a princess and the two are soon married. How Airmé Fits into It Airmé was selected by the Storybook of Legends to be the next rainbow prince in the story. Relationships Family Airmé was born to a young french commoner couple. They were very content with life. When they were told of their son's new destiny, they were very excited for their little boy. Airmé soon became a prince, and his parents were always right there to help him through it (though they never became true loyalty themselves). He loves his parents deeply, and one can easily say he is closer to them than practically anyone else. Friends ]] Despite his extreme shyness around her, Airmé befriended his crush, Fay Fairer. The two are on very close terms. They love each other's company and enjoy talking about all sorts of things. They occasionally playfully tease one another. Airmé feels he can tell Fay anything, and he considers her to be one of his very closest friends. He has also made friends with Rose de Beaute and Andre Fairchild, who also happen to be fairy good friends with his future princess. All three of these students can also speak French, so it is easier to communicate with them compared to with other students. He also happened to become very good friends with Fay's roommate, Destiny Claus. Destiny has extremely energetic personality that would normally make Airmé uncomfortable, but through Fay he was able to discover what a sweet and lovable person Destiny is. Destiny is very supportive of Airmé's relationship with Fay, and is constantly trying to play matchmaker with the two. Pet In animal calling, a Pegasus came to Airmé, and he named him Ailée. He contentedly works diligently in taking perfect care of the creature, though this does mean he has to take him for regular flights. At first this was a very frightening duty, though he has grown to enjoy it more and more. He'll still feel a bit queasy at times, however. Romance When Airmé first saw Fay Fairer, his destined princess, he was immediately attracted to her. For a long time his feelings towards her was no more than a huge crush. He constantly tried to avoid her in fear of embarrassing himself, unaware of the fact that he was giving Fay the impression that he didn't like her. It was only when the two bumped into each other (literally) did Airmé and Fay actually start talking to each other and started getting together every so often. Airmé's crush grew into true affection towards the next Fairer-than-a-Fairy, and spending time with her always proved enjoyable and left him with butterflies in his stomach. It was only at an end of the quarter party did Airmé confess his feelings. He was delightedly surprised to discover that the feeling was mutual. Afterwords they made plans to go on an 'official' date together. Airmé intends to hold on to this relationship as long as he possibly can, as he cares for Fay deeply. Perhaps there really is something to be said about the two of them being destined to be together. Outfits Basic Airmé's basic outfit is based off 18th century clothing with a modern twist. He wears a blue vest that looks like a traditional french coat with the sleeves cut off. His shirt is grey with rainbow motifs and a white lace cravat on the front. His shorts are a slightly deeper blue than the vest. Airmé wears long white stockings with traditional french shoes. He also wears a golden crown with crystal jewels as well as a brown backpack with a rainbow striped strap. Legacy Day (To be drawn.) Airmé's Legacy Day outfit took some inspiration from French royalty. He wears a violet colored silk jacket. Over this is a rainbow colored silk sash decorated with a line of crystals running down it The sash hangs from his left shoulder and runs diagonally down his chest to the right side of his waist. The top of the jacket is unbuttoned for Airmé's good white silk and lace cravat to pouf out. Pinned to the right side of his chest is a silver star-like ornament. He wears a long rainbow cape that shimmers under the sunlight. Hanging from each lower corner of the cape are a crystal. Airmé wear's black shorts like those that the men of 18th century France wore. His white stockings are embroidered with a swirly purple pattern. His shoes are like those he wears everyday, but these are ornamented with two crystals each. His hair is tied in a small ponytail with a black ribbon. Atop his head is a golden crown decorated with many crystals. Thronecoming TBA Notes * Airmé can speak through rainbows. * His birthday is August 23, making him a Virgo. * His favorite food is red grapes, which he enjoys eating with sharp cheddar cheese. * Airmé's last name, Arc-en-ciel, is French for "rainbow." * He speaks with a French accent, and sometimes French words spill into his sentences. * His Thronecoming heirloom gift was a crystal prism that can cast shards of rainbows anywhere, even places without light. * He has a mild case of social phobia. * Airmé can play the violin. * He has won multiple art compositions. * The ship known as Fairmé, composed of Airmé and Fay, won the Unofficial Ship of the Month in April, 2016 and the official Ship of the Month for June, 2016. Gallery AirméArc-en-ciel.png AirmeArcencielFArt.png|Wonderful art by Onin. Fairmé~True Hearts Day.jpg|Airmé and his destined princess, Fay Fairer. Art © Jade Fairmé~ArtTrade.png Springtime in Paris.jpg|Fay and Airmé in Paris~ Drawn by Jade! (Thank you so much. ;w;) Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:French Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Bel's OCs Category:Ship of the Month Category:Work in progress